Will to Live
by Akiba-chan-X3
Summary: It seems that Linda's desire to live involves nurse Angie. Do they feel something for each other? Yuri: LindaxAngie. Please Read and Review!


Author's Notes: I do not own any of the characters. Also the events are a bit different than the ones in the game. Please take into consideration that English isn't my native language. Read and enjoy ^_^ I hope you like it and please review! Unlike my other fanfics, this one is focused a lot more on feelings.

"Then we should have let you die!" The image of the nurse shouting those words and the weight of them suddenly woke Linda up. She turned around on the bed opening her blue eyes only to realize she was still at the hospital. As she clenched the sheets she could only wish it was only dream…but it wasn't. Previously on that day her life had almost ended, the pain would have gone away, and she could have been freed. Her quick heartbeat and the sound of her own breathing gave her mixed feelings.

"I…need to live but…" She sunk her face on the pillow as the nurse's words wandered through her mind again. Lots of people had lost faith on her, and she didn't actually care about dying, but for some reason this kept on bugging her. Linda removed a strand of her short hair from her face and glanced at the digital clock next to her bed.

"Four a.m…the operation will be in some hours." Her hand slowly moved to her chest, the area were the pain had almost killed her. The constant thumping of her heart could be felt. To her surprise, it increased in rhythm when she thought of the nurse. If someone else had said the same words it wouldn't have felt the same way…there was something different with Angie.

"I wonder if she really meant that…" Her eyes closed again, this time with some grief. After some minutes the grief slightly disappeared and slumber took over her again. The young woman spent the rest of the night sleeping peacefully. A slight chest pain was straining her body. For the first time, the pain wasn't because of her illness…

Angie hurried towards room 43, she was about to open the door but she couldn't do it. Her hand remained on the doorknob, but it wouldn't move. What was primarily stopping her was the fact that she had said something terrible to the person inside. Angie had always been direct, and when speaking she reached to the point quickly which caused her trouble sometimes. This was one of those times, and now her regret was stopping her from facing the patient.

"I'll just have to apologize, and then it will be fine." She said to herself as she took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. She closed the door behind her, and felt lots of relief when she saw that the patient was asleep. Angie couldn't help taking a detailed gaze at the girl sleeping on the bed. She was laying on her back, the sheets only reaching her knees' level. This revealed her slender body which was in a very good shape despite of what its owner thought about it. The girl's body looked damaged due to her illness, but that didn't take her beauty away. One of her delicate hands was resting on top of her chest. Her hair, now messy but still of a beautiful jet black color barely covered the sides of her face…The face, that's what caught Angie's attention the most. The skin on her cheeks looked soft and tender, her sleeping state giving a calm feeling that made her lose notion of time. Before she knew it, Linda's eyes opened vaguely then they immediately turned to look into Angie's eyes.

"Ah! Good day." Angie said awkwardly as if she has been in some sort of trance. This didn't stop her from noticing that Linda's cheeks, once pale, had now a slight red blush on them. The exchange of glances didn't last much since Linda turned to face the other side of the room. It was clear that something was troubling her and Angie knew it wasn't her operation.

"I…about what I said yesterday…"

"It's all right; you said it without thinking didn't you?" Linda interrupted her, still facing away. She couldn't face Angie till she heard the words she wanted to hear, only that could calm her mind…and her heart as well. The seconds that Angie took to answer seemed eternal but words could finally be heard,

"I was very reckless; of course I didn't mean it…" Angie's eyes had also drifted away from Linda, "All of us want you to live, and we will save you no matter what. So please…" Her words now sounded stronger, Linda was slowly turning to face her once more. A smile started to form on her face which could barely be seen. The smile, even when being so small changed Linda completely. Light started coming from her eyes again as if she had begun living again.

"Thank you, everyone's been so nice with me. I want to li…!" A sudden chest pain broke up Linda's words. She took both of her hands to her chest, and started complaining badly. Angie never lost control, but this time tears flowed from her eyes and nothing could stop them. She had to be quick, without hesitating she ran out of the room. The other nurses and doctors glimpsed at her as she passed by. The image of Angie crying like that was something that had never been seen before at Hope Hospital. Her long blonde hair moved with every quick step she made. Her sobbing didn't stop, not even after she successfully reached her destination.

"Angie! What happened!" Doctor Kasal spoke firmly trying to ignore Angie's state.

"It's Linda…her pain is back! Now she wants to live and…!" She could hardly utter those words, her feelings and brain weren't coordinated anymore. Instructions from Doctor Kasal were given, and she knew that Doctor Stiles had been called to help but she wouldn't react as swiftly as she always did. Her body moved on her own to prepare the operation room and the anguish for the patient's life stroked her as never before. The only thing she could do was wait, and assist Doctor Stiles…but could she do it in this state?

The ache on her chest made Linda unable to move, as she was being taken to the operation room she struggled hard to endure it. The tone of the O.R was tense…weeping could be heard. The anesthesia was applied and it started making its job, Angie's shadow slowly blurred, the words "Why now! She said she wanted to live!" also faded away.

"It will be all right, we will save her no matter what!" Doctor stiles looked focused; he knew that if he didn't stay calmed Angie wouldn't. He started to worry, but it didn't last long since Angie quickly responded and put it together. She knew Linda's life was at risk, and that made her react. Derek's words had also soothed her feelings, they always did.

The operation began, everyone stayed alert at whatever they would encounter inside. Derek made a very precise incision as always…there they were, the wounds he had cured before.

"What! How did this happen, it's impossible!" Stiles was completely bewildered, such symptoms were obviously not normal.

"Just suture them again, we will find the problem." Greg knew Derek could deal with the problem, he just needed to concentrate. Angie on the other hand still looked concerned but kept on assisting almost as in any other operation. The blood was drained, the lacerations sutured and the operation could have ended there but it didn't. As the last suture was made, another gash was immediately made on the organ.

"There's something in the organ, use the ultrasound!" This wasn't Angie's first time dealing with a disease like this one. It was the time to help and save Linda by using that knowledge…but then again she wasn't sure if it was the disease in her father's research. Before she noticed it, the ultrasound had been used and a shadow had appeared bellow the organ. Angie thought quickly, and said confidently,

"Use the scalpel to take it out!" Dr. Kasal responded to this by agreeing, and as Stiles cut a small gap, the shadow revealed its form. A small blue pathogen with a red core on its center and extremities that looked like wings was moving on top of the organ. It didn't stay still for long and made an external slash just by moving from one place to another.

"What is this! How are we supposed to treat it!" Stiles had always insisted that there was no incurable disease but he doubted it while seeing the unknown pathogen in front of him. In that moment a word went through both Angie and Greg's minds: g.u.. Once more, Angie was the first to react and suggested, almost giving an order, to use the laser to incinerate it. Stiles despite being sweaty and nervous started chasing the creature with the laser.

The laser hit the pathogen and it immediately moved away slashing through the organ. It was weakening the pathogen but dropping the vitals at the same time. The being struggled to survive by making another couple of wounds but eventually stopped to be. The patient's vitals were extremely low. Stiles had to suture the wounds as quickly as his hands allowed him too and immediately stabilized the patient. The vitals were just increasing when two wounds formed at the same time.

"There's more! Use the laser again!" Dr. Kasal exclaimed, Stiles continued injecting stabilizer and then began dealing with the main problem. The ultra sound found not only one but two shadows, Stiles could take one to the surface but the other one had escaped. The patients vitals, now near 30 made Angie nervous but she trusted Derek; she knew he could deal with what was happening. He had to, if something happened to Linda she…just in case she warned the surgeon about the vitals. The doctor halted the chase and injected enough stabilizer which took valuable seconds that the creatures used to hurt the organ more.

"60…this is good enough." Stiles thought, and then sutured just a couple of the wounds. He ignored the pathogen on top of the organ and resumed the hunt of the other one. If he took out both at the same time, it would be much easier to destroy them. Dr. Kasal just kept on looking at the operation field, but it seemed as if he wasn't there. He kept on pondering about g.u.i.l.t's presence and how did the patient became infected. He wasn't the only one not focusing entirely on the operation. Angie had recovered her ability of hiding her feelings and regardless of the flawless advice she gave to the surgeon, the issue of Linda's life was consuming her.

The battle could be won, only the final stage remained to be cleared. Three cuts shaped like star appeared, and the larger of the pathogens showed itself. Derek's surgical skills were evident as he smoothly took the laser and burned the creature without hurting the organ. His sutures were almost perfect even with the stress that the shadow lurking within organ casted on him. Angie was only waiting for the movement that would get rid of the illness for good. To everyone's relief, the moment came, the only thing that remained were a few lacerations. Doctor Stiles sighed with relief, but asked with concern,

"What was that? Is it over now?" Giving a slower response than usual Greg just responded with a "I don't know…we will have to analyze this." After the bandage was carefully placed on the closed wound, the tension departed slowly. Linda was going to make it. Stiles remained completely ignorant of the truth at that moment. The fact that he would afterward eradicate the illness and save lives from its grasp remained unknown to him…

"I'm glad she's gonna be okay! We should let her rest now."

"Er, Doctor…I think I will stay here a bit longer…"

"Huh? Well if you want to…ok don't give me that look. Just remember that we have more operations to do." Steps and a door getting closed, along with the voices were heard by Linda as she regained consciousness. The first thing she saw was a pleased and smiling Angie who was looking at her tenderly. Linda couldn't have asked for a better sight. Any signs of hostility were completely erased from the nurse's expression. Her look gave her warmth and a serene feeling that made her smile widely.

Angie returned the smile; it was the type of grin that assured that everything was going to be all right. Linda knew that the operation had been a success; however this wasn't the main source of her joy. The confusion in the girl's minds would be cleared later as this was a time of happiness. Such bonding with a patient hadn't been present in Angie's life. In that instant both of their heartbeats harmonized, it seemed that they were beating for each other.

Author's Notes: End of chapter one which will probably be the longest. Thanks for reading if ya did! Tell me if you want me to continue, I'll avoid my laziness and write more. ^ ^


End file.
